


Pale Rider

by jupiterdylan



Series: Gabriel from 4 to 7 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: 揭开第四印的时候，我听见第四个活物说:“你来，”我就观看，见有一匹灰色马，骑在马上的，名字叫死，阴府也随着他，有权柄赐给他们，可以用刀剑、饥荒、瘟疫、野兽，杀害地上四分之一的人。





	Pale Rider

在进攻最后一个已知的黑爪据点之前，安娜提出他们需要一个帮手。  
“最好是一个熟悉黑爪内部情况的人，毕竟除了我们对那里的了解不比谷歌地图多多少。”安娜这样建议着，经过他们这几年来的努力和激进的做派，黑爪的组织规模已经大大地缩减了。眼前屏幕上的这一个是温斯顿不久前才确定的大型黑爪活动基地，从外表上看这就是一个自带小型智械中枢的超大型造船厂。也许这就是个造船厂，黑爪的资金来源有可能出在这里，但在仔细侦查之前还无法下定任何结论。  
“你在暗示某个人吗，安娜？”莫里森与莱耶斯几年前见过面，还交过手，但除此之外他们并无联系了。虽然他还是能从他的情报网里间歇地得到“死神”信息，知道那个人还留着守望先锋的联络线路，可这不意味着他们不是敌人，他也不知道能不能找到他，并说服他加入。  
“我记得你说过加布里尔已经离开黑爪了，他现在也许正需要一份工作。”  
“他可不缺工作，安娜，而且他在佣兵市场的要价高得离谱，我甚至怀疑怎么会有那么多人肯花钱雇上一个来路不明的前恐怖分子。”  
“至少可以先问问，我们总不能在没有情报的情况下贸然去探险。拿下这个造船厂，我们一直追求的答案可能就会水落石出了——联合国高层到底哪个是黑爪的人，真相也许就在那里。”  
莫里森似乎被安娜说动了，他明白莱耶斯对他并无恶意，否则也不会故意向他的情报网里透露自己的消息。  
思考了一夜之后他向莱耶斯在守望先锋时用的邮箱发送了一个邀请。两天之后他收到了一个地址以及酒店房间的预订信息。  
莫里森从绿洲城下机，顺便拜访了正在这里停留的安吉拉，之后坐船从绿洲城前往多哈。他没费多少力气就找到了临海而建的酒店，用莱耶斯给他的信息办理入住，男侍者带他前往他们的房间，他不敢相信莱耶斯竟然会蠢到订一套带私人海滩的水上别墅，在进们看见面对大海的敞开式阳台之后，莫里森几乎就要确认莱耶斯不会来了——呆在这种恨不得四面开放的空间里，外加三个用不到的卧室，无论是从他们的身份还是此次出行的目的来说，都蠢得太离谱了。  
好在自己这次做了充足的伪装，送走侍者之后莫里森仍然不敢马上把黏在他脸部疤痕上的人工皮肤揭下来，即使这东西让他又痒又热。他粗略地检查了一下各个房间，不抱希望地寻找莱耶斯来过的痕迹，思考今晚是住在这里还是换个更隐蔽的地方，这很难选择，莱耶斯已经付过钱了，而他疲惫的身体也渴望浴室里那个又宽又深的按摩浴缸。  
他最终选择留在这里，在无情地把湿润温暖的海风关在外面、拉上全部的窗帘、并且用小型无人机扫描过整套房子之后，他才卸下防备，躺进垂涎已久的浴缸里。入浴剂的香味让他昏昏欲睡，傍晚橘色的阳光透过窗帘稀稀疏疏地照在白色的浴缸和白色的泡沫上，莫里森正要舒服地闭上眼睛，一阵黑色的雾和沙哑的声音破坏了莫里森独享的难得宁静。  
“我以为你是来这侦查造船厂的。”加布里尔·莱耶斯突然现身在莫里森面前。  
“我以为你不会来了，”莫里森悄悄地在泡沫下面用手遮住下身，“你选这地方是准备和我一起度假吗？”  
“我记得你在邮件里可是说需要我这个熟悉情况的人来帮助制定计划。赶快把你的澡洗完，我们得赶在退潮之前到达我准备的船上。”莱耶斯没有继续看着莫里森泡澡，他推开浴室的门走了出去。  
莫里森匆匆擦干身体，顾不得还在滴水的头发，直接套上T恤。莱耶斯早已在起居室等他，餐桌上放着一个敞开的大号旅行箱，里面有两套浮潜用的潜水服。  
“船厂外围把守的人很多，只有从海上走才有进入的可能。这个酒店所在的小岛离船厂很近，可以乘船到船坞附近，翻过挡水门进入。这里的水上别墅有私人海滩，出发和撤退都很方便。我把所有别墅都定下了，安排了人来酒店办理入住，但实际上晚上使用这片海滩的只有我们两人。现在把潜水服穿上，游到我停在远处的船上，大概一千码远。我解释完了。”莱耶斯像播报新闻一样不带顿挫地讲完这一大段话，让莫里森怀疑他是不是偷偷在心里排练过。  
“我没有问题了。”莫里森说着脱掉浴袍换上潜水服，莱耶斯准备的这一套比普通的要厚一些，还附带一般潜水服没有的全包式头罩。他相信这其中一定有什么理由，但此刻他一点也不想问，不想给莱耶斯播报下一条新闻的机会。  
“潜水服能阻隔人体发出的红外线，你最好穿严实一点，不要露出任何皮肉。”莱耶斯还是解释了。  
“你不换吗？”莫里森的提问让莱耶斯收回视线，他抄起剩下的那一套走到另一个房间。  
莫里森在身上固定好抓钩，试着原地活动一下身体，衣服稍微有一点紧。他带来的东西恰好放在莱耶斯所在的房间里，他可不会像莱耶斯那样不请自入。在他差不多做好热身后，莱耶斯终于走出来，问他有没有带小型武器。他拎出自己伪装巴松管包的行李，将一把手枪塞在后腰，弹匣别在小腿处。莱耶斯的潜水服下面没有任何不属于身体的突起，加厚的特殊布料同样紧紧包裹着他的身体。  
莱耶斯回答他未问出的问题：“我的武器在船上，马上就要退潮了，走吧。”  
太阳已经下山了，莫里森跟着莱耶斯跳进深蓝色的海里，莱耶斯保持着半个身形的距离游在他前面。他想到莱耶斯还没做热身，于是示意他稍微慢下来，但莱耶斯不做理会，仍然保持着开始的速度。游了足够远之后莫里森还是没看到莱耶斯停泊的船，他放慢速度不知朝那里前进，莱耶斯抓着他的手腕一起潜下去，他终于从水下看到了船底。  
在他们靠近后，船底突然打开，海水把他们卷入船舱，顷刻间舱门又闭合了，一股正压力向外把刚刚涌进来的海水排出去。气压稳定后，莫里森恢复呼吸，他们待在气闸室一样的地方，莱耶斯按到按钮，爬梯从上层降下来，莫里森跟着他爬进船舱。  
“你又从哪弄来的这种违禁品？我明明记得我们花了一年的时间把这些带隐形反射板的非航空运输器都销毁了。”莫里森摘下头套问道。  
“当然是在销毁之前留下一些最好的。不然现在要用什么？”莱耶斯得意地冷笑着，即使隔着头套莫里森并不能看见他的表情。“航程大概三十分钟，你需要的话可以随便喝点什么，如果酒柜里的威士忌还没有全部挥发的话。”  
莫里森当然不会在行动之前喝酒，他以前甚至不会在任务行动之前吃饭。当他的身份变成“士兵76”之后，“战斗”、“行动”这类词语在他的生活里变得像吃饭一样平常，旧习惯不得不打破了。他有点渴，因为下午太多次的陷入有关莱耶斯的非理性思考，他的嘴唇被他咬得太久，现在正因缺水而红肿紧绷。他打开早已过期的气泡矿泉水，意外地发现它还有气。  
莱耶斯放下船锚的时候莫里森从小憩里醒过来。本来只是无事可做，又不想面对无话可说的尴尬才闭上眼睛，没想到真的睡着了。莱耶斯仍然把船停在距离船坞一千码左右的地方，看到莱耶斯已经带了武器，莫里森于是也检查装备，戴好头套。  
“热身。”莱耶斯对莫里森说。  
“不要命令我，我现在不是你的下属，也不是……”莫里森把差点脱口而出的两个字吞回肚子里，慢腾腾在低矮的船舱里活动手脚。  
莱耶斯发出一声不满意的冷笑，他启动船身的隐形板，走向气闸室，莫里森跟在他后面。倒数三下后海水灌进来，他找了一下平衡，从狭窄的舱门游出去，等莫里森出来后用手腕上的控制设备关闭舱门，确认排水成功才开始游动。  
他不再需要热身了。接受莫伊拉的改造后，他的身体永远不会热，恒温动物的调节功能在他身上失去了作用，他现在的体温会随着外界温度的变化而变化，却也不会遭受体温过低而造成的行动迟缓。他甚至不会被红外探测设备发现，穿这套过紧的潜水服只是因为他买了而已。他特地按自己的尺寸买一样的，因为他坚信他和莫里森还有未曾变化的地方，并且他不想让莫里森问起他的身体。但他忘了他应该在莫里森面前遮掩一些事情，他忘了热身，两次。莱耶斯只能认为自己潜意识里还是希望莫里森问他的，他会先对他展开骂战，然后和盘托出，最后上前拥抱。莫里森会感受到他的体温，他也许会得到莫里森因为他而微微颤抖的躯体。而莫里森到现在还没问，他早知道了，却没问。  
很快他们到达了船坞，从正下方看，排水门显得无比高大，还好抓钩用的是光子即时制造的绳索，不必担心投不到顶部。莫里森先莱耶斯一步登上排水门顶端，门厚得仿佛小型水坝。船坞内十分空旷，已经干燥的没有一丝海水的痕迹，好像很久没有使用过了。  
“该死，他们一定造完了诺亚号！”莱耶斯拽起匍匐在排水门上隐蔽的莫里森朝控制室跑去，眼下的情况可不在他计划中。  
“诺亚号是什么？”听到这个名字之后莫里森心里立刻紧张了起来。  
“一艘很大的船，很有可能是黑爪的最终逃跑计划，我一直以为这艘船不会被造出来，没想到是真的！”  
“等等，你在说逃跑计划？黑爪准备逃到哪？”莫里森追问。  
莱耶斯来不及回答，他用暗影步进入控制室，那里果然空无一人，只有一个非人形智械在待机，他解决了那个智械，在入口扫进自己的生物密码，门顺利的打开，他把莫里森放进来。  
“你到底有没有脱离黑爪？为什么他们还有你的信息？”  
莱耶斯现在觉得莫里森的问题有点过多了，他在回答的时候感觉自己正在皱起眉头：“我给自己留了后门。你要知道在失去黑影之后黑爪的网络安全系数就大大下滑了，不然你们打击黑爪的进程怎么会在这几年突飞猛进？”  
“好吧，”莫里森不理会莱耶斯的揶揄，“先跟我说说那个诺亚号。”  
“几年前这个造船厂有一个企划，要造一艘排水量百万吨以上的油轮，能开采石油并且在船上进行加工，甚至用这艘船就可以搭建钻井平台……总之，这是一艘可以永不靠岸的船，一旦开到公海上，凭借黑爪的反侦查技术，我们很有可能一辈子都找不到她了。”  
“这个企划实施起来有这么容易吗？一艘永不靠岸的船，你确定吗？”  
“我不确定，我只在这个船坞里看见过船体的一小部分，知道她叫诺亚号，当时我也觉得不可能，因为这艘船的制造进度似乎一直停步不前。但后来黑影离开之后，我找过她一次——我们还稍微有点交情——问起原因，她说她可不想住在船上。这么想来，很有可能其他部件是从别的地方造好运过来再装配的。”  
“那就是说，我们永远也找不到那艘船了？”莫里森止不住地沮丧起来。  
“也不一定，我知道有个人，跟我一样喜欢留‘后门’。”

算是应了莱耶斯的计划，他们为了进一步行动暂时回到了酒店别墅。夜色正浓，如果不是还有一大堆事情需要搞清楚，莫里森一定要在这片无比清净的海里多游一会。  
莱耶斯和黑影通话时没有避开莫里森，屏幕的另一端没有画面，只有一个紫色的标志。莫里森不确定他们到底是不是在视频通话，按照莱耶斯的性格他可不会单方面的给别人看自己的脸。那么莱耶斯会用什么标志？是暗影守望那个奇怪的羊头改造版守望先锋标志？还是如他的面具一样，一个骷髅？  
“我是留了后门，”在互相试探了半天之后，屏幕那一端的黑影终于吐出了一句有用信息，“可黑爪的主机已经全部迁移到诺亚号上，现在他们使用的是独立的局域网，虽然很不想承认，但我的后门也无法定位到诺亚号的位置。”  
“看来你很确定诺亚号已经下了海，这就是说，你知道他们最后的位置？”莱耶斯诘问道。  
“很遗憾，我知道诺亚号离开了船坞，是因为我给诺亚号建立的安全网络突然掉线失联了。”  
莱耶斯与莫里森对视了一下，仍然不肯放弃：“我相信你肯定有其他的渠道确定诺亚号的位置，告诉我，价钱随你定。”  
“你知道我要什么。”黑影话音未落，屏幕上的紫色标志突然缩小，暗影守望的标志出现，中间的羊头渐渐消失，外面的圆圈把黑影的标志包在中央。  
莱耶斯略作思考：“我答应了。不过至少要在我解决诺亚号之后。”  
“我曾从黑爪的数据库里发现了一批从未备案过的船只，这些船与另外一批正常出厂的船使用同样的设备识别码，你猜这些‘幽灵船’是做什么用的？”  
“是……给诺亚号送物资的吗？”  
“这我就不关心了，不过我倒是可以把这些船的型号和识别码发给你。”  
“成交。”  
黑影立刻结束了通话，莱耶斯接到了文件——这些船竟有二十多条。  
“我们得让雅典娜解析一下这些船的运行路线图，仅凭两个人筛选这些太浪费时间了，”莫里森说，“我这就联系温斯顿。”  
“也好，我正好去洗个澡。”  
莫里森这才发觉他们都忘记脱下潜水服，海水在布料上蒸发，原本过紧的布料这下更令人难受了。一旦发现了这一点，这股不悦似乎瞬间变得极为难以忍受，他匆匆地向温斯顿发送了信息，一时半会没接到回复，算了一下时区，温斯顿现在大概还在休息。浴室的水声很大，看来莱耶斯并没有在泡澡，他一边等温斯顿的回复，一边等莱耶斯从浴室出来，换他进去洗，双重焦灼令他坐立不安。他从窗帘钻进阳台，看到了橘红色的海。太阳正在升起，新的一天到来，也许今天他就会发现黑爪的最终老巢，也许一无所获，但眼下只能等待。莫里森脱掉潜水服，想要真正地游一会泳，以暂时抛开这些纷乱的想法。  
他觉得自己只消遣了十分钟左右，被勒得太久的下体在他上岸后无比精神地立了起来，把他当作泳裤穿的内裤顶的鼓鼓囊囊。好在这片海滩没有旁人，他捡起潜水服走进阳台，看到莱耶斯正穿着浴袍坐在沙发上摆弄他的电脑。  
被撞破了各自的尴尬后，莱耶斯先扳回一分：“温斯顿给你发消息了。”  
“谢谢你……告诉我。”莫里森扔下手里的东西，礼尚往来地当着莱耶斯的面和温斯顿交流。雅典娜计算出了诺亚号的位置——她现在正在太平洋的深海里。  
“我的船可到不了那种地方，”莱耶斯说，“得有人接应。”  
“温斯顿，列出几个可行方案给我，一会我们再谈。”莫里森不想保持下体的勃起谈公事，况且莱耶斯在旁边，更让他的老二一点偃旗息鼓的迹象都没有。  
暂时结束联络后，莫里森尽量保持自然地向浴室挪动脚步。给浴缸放水的时间里他先使用淋浴，面对自己兴致勃勃的老二犹豫着要不要在这里释放出来。经过艰难地抉择后他把水流转成冷水，逼迫自己软下去。他不想在隔壁有莱耶斯的情况下做这件事，仿佛这就承认了自己是因为那个人而情动难耐。  
平静下来之后，莫里森踏进浴缸里，冰冷的皮肤因为热水的包裹重获新生了，他长吸了一口气，将身体整个沉进水里。正要准备冥想却突然想起自己忘记放入浴剂了。莫里森无奈地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的却是一张毫无生气的、灰白色的脸。  
莫里森抓着浴缸的边缘猛地坐起来，他庆幸自己没有发出任何声音而丢了脸。但大幅度的动作在所难逃地让封闭的浴室里回荡着水花拍打的声音。莱耶斯一丝不挂地坐在浴缸边上，他的动作十分敏捷，即使莫里森从和他面对面的姿势猛然起身，他们也没有撞在一起，这多少减轻了一点微不足道的尴尬。  
“你怎么进来的？我记得我锁了门。”莫里森了解莱耶斯想要什么，他进来的目的已经昭然欲揭。  
“和敌人合作总得留着一手，”莱耶斯化作黑雾，又立刻压在莫里森的身上，将手覆上他的下体，“我好像来得晚了点。”  
莫里森没有阻止他，也没有回应。莱耶斯不由分说地把他从水里拖出来，让他坐在他身上，自己则变成坐在浴缸里的姿势，顺便拧开了水流。水更热了，白色的蒸汽愈发浓烈，莫里森感觉自己坐着一盆炭火。  
在热水中，莱耶斯突然将一根手指伸进他的后穴里，他不太能感觉得到那根手指的温度，但久违的疼痛和不适让他本能地挺起腹部。莱耶斯用另一只手揉捏他的大腿，但这并不能起到什么作用。  
“太久没做了。”莫里森说道。  
身体里的手指拿掉了，莱耶斯没做下一个动作，也没有多说一个字——他在等莫里森做决定。他们两个都太过少言寡语，以至于两个人之间的那些联系慢慢变成空隙，最后又被谎言堆砌。 莫里森明白自己不该默认重启这段关系，可黑暗就是这样危险而迷人，他只能一次次地踏入同一条河流中去。  
莫里森认了命，他往手心倒了一些带有柑橘气息的沐浴乳，草草地揉出泡沫涂在手指上，闭着眼睛将两根手指捅进自己的后穴里。他粗鲁地在自己身体里搅来搅去，几乎已经忘了该如何取悦自己。仅仅用沐浴乳是不够的，但莫里森认为莱耶斯现在可以勉强进入了，他可以忍耐这预期中的疼痛，况且他还有一整瓶强效止痛药。身下的莱耶斯热得烫人，他快要认不清到底哪里是水，哪里是莱耶斯的皮肉。  
但他认得清莱耶斯同他一样的急切，“进来。”他说道。  
他感到莱耶斯的手指再次放了进来，少许稀薄的泡沫漏出来，在水里迅速的消失了。暌违多年，莱耶斯似乎比他更熟悉他自己的身体，他紧绷的弦终于渐渐松开了。没有预兆，也没有提示，莱耶斯停止爱抚，楔子般地插入他，犹如烧红的剑劈开岩块。莫里森只觉得自己被灼烧着，敏感的内里似乎已经融化，口中吐出的气息也成了岩浆。莱耶斯还是准确无误地找到了他的泉眼，于是快感如浪潮一般席卷他的全身，他不可抑制的颤抖着，死咬嘴唇不让自己发出声音，口水与混乱的气息在嘴里打架，让他不住地咳嗽了几声。  
在手掌第二次从浴缸边沿滑脱之后，莱耶斯抱住他。他把自己交给莱耶斯了，再次的，交给莱耶斯了。体内的那根东西因他的坐姿插得更深了，莱耶斯停下动作等他略作喘息。  
“你在流血。”莱耶斯对他说。  
他透过浴缸里带着淡绿色的热水，确实在盆底看到一点细细的血丝慢慢融进水里，对他来说这甚至都不能算作一个伤口。比起这个更让他奇怪的是本来应该存在于莱耶斯腹部的纹身好像消失了。那个不算大的骷髅羊头纹身，他不会记错的，因为他们刚搞到一起的时候他还调侃过莱耶斯随时都能发情，和纹身代表的潘神简直一样。  
莫里森觉得自己身体里的岩浆被西伯利亚的零下五十度的寒风瞬间冷却了，虽说他已经示意莱耶斯可以继续，而莱耶斯确实正在耐心地耕耘他这块贫瘠之地，但此时他不像刚才一样在热潮中沉溺了。纹身的消失迫使他找回理智，他努力回想上次看到这块纹身是什么时候，上次看到莱耶斯是什么时候。时间点定位到他们最后一次似有若无的交欢——在旧营地的那次，守望先锋解散前几年莱耶斯负气单挑的智械中枢，他去暗中支援，救下了莱耶斯并在那修整……他记得那次莱耶斯腹部受了伤，纱布之外并没有纹身的痕迹，难道是创伤使纹身消失了？然而高潮来临的预兆中断了他的思考，他不太想在浴缸里直接释放出来，正想抓一块毛巾，门外突然想起了他的手机铃声——肯定是温斯顿着急了。  
他没能控制住，精液撒了莱耶斯一身。莱耶斯也被这次突然袭击弄得缴了械，粘稠而炽热的液体灌满了他的内部。他们重逢后的首场性爱结束了，然而他的手机还在外面滴滴答答的响个不停。  
“肯定是温斯顿有急事，我先去处理一下。”莫里森从莱耶斯身上起身，让后者变软的器官滑出体外，带出大堆黏液和粉红色的血沫。他走到淋浴喷头下，在莱耶斯的目光中草草地清理了身体，裹上毛巾出去。手机铃声适时地停止了，他回到电脑前，果然看到一大堆未读信息。过了一会，莱耶斯也从浴室出来，同他一起坐在电脑前。  
“抱歉，温斯顿，刚刚在……整理换下来的装备。”莫里森和莱耶斯都心照不宣地各自换好衣服坐在电脑前面，故作镇静地面对视频画面。  
“很遗憾的告诉你，我们现在能调派的只有飞机，可以远航的船暂时找不到。”温斯顿扶了一下眼镜，画面里莉娜从他背后闪过，看到莱耶斯又闪回来，插嘴向莫里森他们打了个招呼。  
“飞机不行，诺亚号上一定有制空防御系统，直接降落不可能，降落在附近的水面上也不行，——船体太高，我们很难登上去。”莱耶斯反对道。  
“还有一个方案。雅典娜大致确定了资料中的哪些船只是黑爪的，根据分析雅典娜绘制出了这些船的历史航行路线图，并且解析了部分船只的近期航行计划，有一艘油船三天后从横滨出发，会接触诺亚号，也许可以想办法混上去。”  
“油船的航行时间太长，就算潜入，在船上的生存也成问题……”莫里森不认为这是个好主意。  
“我觉得可以，”莱耶斯说，“黑爪那边和我还有一些交情，船长的名字是什么？”  
温斯顿查阅了一会：“巴拉兹。”  
“很好，我认识他，一个匈牙利人。”莱耶斯想了一下，“我可以佯装黑爪让我去诺亚号上办事，带上莫里森，然后黑掉巴拉兹的生物识别设备，让他放我们上船，这样就可以光明正大的登上诺亚号了。只要上了船，就算被发现也无所谓了。”  
“有可行性。我现在把船舶信息发给你们。”  
温斯顿很快发来了信息，油船名为深须国王号，共20名船员，5名自然人，15名智械。  
“好吧，暂时先这么办，等我们商量好了具体计划再通知你。”莫里森结束了对话，从他的角度，他不知道这个方案是否真的可行，因为所有的重点都集中在莱耶斯身上。虽然他们刚刚干了一炮，似乎重拾了过去，但就算是这样，他们之间的信任危机也不是一天两天了，如果信任指数也能像疼痛指数一样用1到10来衡量，他觉得目前大概只有2吧。  
莱耶斯那边又在和黑影通话，这次黑影接的很快，仿佛知道他会联系自己，这让莱耶斯怀疑自己现在的行动是不是正被这个该死的黑客监视着。  
“我需要你帮我搞定深须国王号上的生物识别器，我们已经决定通过这艘船‘偷渡’到诺亚号了。”  
“你不是在逗我吧？”黑影深深地翻了个白眼，即使莱耶斯那边并没有自己的实时画面，“你前上司的那张脸全世界的犯罪分子哪个不认识？骗得了机器我可骗不了人的眼睛。”  
“他不是我的上司，我和他是两个不同的部门，”莱耶斯抓错了反驳的重点，“你要知道他现在早就老得大变样了，再贴上几块人工皮，换个发型，没人会认出来的。”  
“好吧，好吧。但你知道我的要价。”  
“你就不能算作刚刚那笔交易的赠品吗？”  
“当然不能。我要和你们共享诺亚号上主机的数据库。”她无法忍受世界上还有她不能知晓的角落。  
莱耶斯转头看向莫里森，对于这个条件他自认没有做决定的权利。  
“给她。但要在我们获得数据的48小时后。”48小时差不多够雅典娜解析出联合国内的黑爪卧底是谁了。  
黑影同意了交易，似乎追踪黑爪这项不可能的任务就要被顺利实现了。莱耶斯提议让莫里森假扮成生物学家，这样他就能和巴拉兹说莫里森是要去接手莫伊拉留下的研究项目。他们决定找借口在深须国王号装载完毕之际再登上诺亚号，以免身份暴露遭受两面夹击。之后再破坏诺亚号的制空防御系统，等数据库传输完毕后跳船，让飞机接他们回去。全部安顿好之后已经临近中午，卸下重负后两个人顿时感到饥饿难耐。莱耶斯叫了客房服务，等待的时候，莫里森突然想到了一个重要的问题。——  
“我怎么带武器上去？”  
莱耶斯一时语塞，武器携带的问题已经很久没有困扰过他了。但莫里森不可能还用他背来的那个巴松管包，登船时一定会被仔细开包检查的。也许这是个契机，他告诉自己此刻不得不说出关于自己身体的部分秘密：“我可以……把非生命物质粒子化，就像我的衣服和武器那样。所以我能把你的东西也变成粒子，只是需要一些时间……”  
莫里森开始还有点不明白，但莱耶斯展示了从黑雾里拿出地狱火的本事，他很快明白了他要做的是怎么一回事。但这并不表示他了解了莱耶斯是如何做到的，一直呼之欲出的那个问题顶住了他的嘴唇，他太想知道莱耶斯身上到底发生了什么，又害怕自己无法接受既定的事实。半晌，那个问题在嘴里终于含化了，也变了质，他这才能小心翼翼的吐出来：“粒子化之后，我的枪还能脱离你存在吗？”  
“我能选择想要变换的东西，所以这是个可逆的过程，你的破枪还是属于你的，没人要留着。”  
“要多久？要知道我们还得动身去横滨。”莫里森压抑着想要抱紧莱耶斯的冲动说道。  
“根据物体的大小和复杂程度而定。你把需要带的又不应该出现在生物学家行李中的东西都拿出来，我来把他们全部转化。”  
没等莫里森回答，他们的客房服务到了。草草地结束颇为丰盛的午餐后，莫里森立刻开始整理他的行李，生怕莱耶斯需要的时间不够。莱耶斯看着他把巴松管包里的东西一股脑倒在地上，然后捡出他的脉冲步枪和五盒脉冲弹药，两个生物立场，之前用过的手枪和战术目镜扔到沙发上。他看到莫里森的为数不多的行李里有个显眼的黄色药瓶，上面没有贴任何说明，不像是正规渠道弄来的东西，他也不知道莫里森有什么毛病需要吃这些药。  
大概是察觉到莱耶斯的目光，莫里森捡起药瓶解释：“镇痛药，以防万一。”  
莱耶斯姑且接受了这个解释。莫里森除了准备在提包里装下电脑、手机和药瓶，还额外从酒店拿了一套新的浴室备品。他挖空了一块香皂把暂时用不到的人工皮肤塞进去，又用水把香皂粘合成原型。莱耶斯估量起剩下的需要他转化的东西，这大概至少要花费他十个小时，他们可能要明天才能启程去横滨了。又过了三天莱耶斯带着“生物学家罗杰斯博士”顺利登上深须国王号，巴拉兹没有任何疑问就接受了他的解释。莱耶斯特地和巴拉兹说他要看紧这个生物学家，让他给他们安排在一个房间。

在深须国王号装好原油并且把所有的设备都收走之后，莱耶斯和莫里森才在最后一刻登上诺亚号。来不及确认她的离开，诺亚号上的侦查机器人就来找他们麻烦了。  
在清理了两拨五人小队之后莱耶斯和莫里森都发觉到了一些异常——两拨机器人的行动模式太规律了，仿佛附近有智械中枢在指挥着它们一样。  
“我们得马上和温斯顿通讯，传输数据的问题暂时放下，眼下得先让温斯顿知道这艘船到底是什么情况。”迎击了第三波机器人后莫里森说。  
“我同意，我们的子弹可打不光这些像苍蝇一样源源不断的破铜烂铁，”莱耶斯把莫里森剩下的子弹都给了他，“在附近找个相对安全的地方等我，我去看看主机在哪，别把子弹都用光了。”  
“不用你告诉我。”话音未落，莱耶斯就在他面前变成雾消失了。  
油船的甲板不厚，莫里森从一只机器人熔毁的地方捣了两下就弄出一个洞来，他向下看了看确定那是一个房间而不是什么深不见底的储油罐，不管不顾地跳了下去。获得暂时的喘息后，他试着用手机联系温斯顿告诉他这边的情况。通讯失败了，看来他只能过一会用莱耶斯身上卫星信号发射器发给地面了。这意味着他们还要茫然地在这艘庞然大物身上随时迎击，他不知道莱耶斯是不是能顺利地找到主机所在机房。莫里森掏出装止痛药的药瓶，里面还剩下最后三颗。他没想到会外出这么久，并且大部分的时间还是在与世隔绝的船上，早知如此他应该让安吉拉再多给他一些。从三天前他就在减少药量，此刻随着肾上腺素消退，那始终困扰着他的慢性头痛又卷土重来了。脑袋里像是有一万个料理机在搅，莫里森咬着牙缓缓蹲下，试图不让自己摔倒在地上。他倒出全部的三颗药，最后还是颤抖着将最后一颗装回瓶子里。接下来的还不知道会发生什么，他得尽量保证清醒和行动力。  
十分钟后莫里森终于感觉好了一点，有余力打量眼前这个屋子了。不知道是因为甲板被毁，还是本就没有这种设定，房间并没有因为他的到来而亮起灯光。他使用目镜的夜间模式，确认自己到达了一个存储纸质信息的仓库。他心里慌了一下，如果说黑爪的机密信息全部是纸质的话，那么他们此行的目的将很难达成。在没有船只接应的情况下带走这些成百上千公斤的纸几乎是不可能的。莫里森砸开了最近的一个柜子，抽出一打纸翻了翻，那是一堆他看不懂的细胞图谱和掺杂着大量拉丁语的文字，看起来像是某种研究资料。他又随机看了其他的一部分，也都是类似的内容，而且这些纸张的页眉上都有莫伊拉·奥德莱恩的水印。莫里森想起了这个名字，在守望先锋解散后联合国的调查报告显示她和暗影守望有关联，还有传言称黑爪一直在暗中支持她的研究，现在看来应该是真的了。如果是这样，那么这些纸质材料不是他想要的东西，黑爪的数据应该还在主机里。既然奥德莱恩的资料库在这里，她的实验室应该也在附近，他决定一探究竟，看看是不是能找到回答内心疑问的东西。  
他不敢贸然从房门突破，谁知道走廊上还有多少苍蝇般的机器人，他决定直接打破墙壁到隔壁看看。一发螺旋飞弹过去，墙壁却意外的没有穿透，其坚固程度与脆弱的甲板不成正比。莫里森走近他打出飞弹的部分，飞弹在穿透了一层普通金属后被另一层不同的金属挡下了。他突然想到当初安吉拉的实验室也是特地拨了一笔款用于提升安全性，当时她还跟自己说实验室坚固的能防核弹……这一定就是莫伊拉的实验室了。  
从墙壁进入的希望破灭了，他只能冒险。然而走廊并没有他预想中的追击，而隔壁实验室的房门在打碎生物识别器后也轻而易举的弄开了。莫里森没有想到会这么顺利，他走进去拉上被他弄坏的门，惊讶地发现里面还有另一层用跟墙壁同样材质的金属做的门没有被关上，难道科学家也有粗心大意的时候吗？主照明感应到了他的进入而开启，莫里森被闪到了眼睛，赶紧关闭了夜间模式。眼前的景象有点混乱，看来奥伯莱恩不是一个非常注意整洁的人。到处都是文件和实验器材，还有水分都蒸发干的器皿，对于一个科学家来说这似乎已经超出了“不整洁”的范畴。莫里森带着疑问走向里面，这个实验室有两个隔间。打碎密封的玻璃门后一股湿冷的气息扑面而来，奥德莱恩用这里存放生物材料。莫里森皱着眉头扫过那些瓶瓶罐罐，血液在那一瞬间凝固了，他感觉自己变成了一根无法思考的盐柱。——他看到了一块有着骷髅羊头纹身的皮肤，惨淡地漂浮在通着电的玻璃容器里。那是莱耶斯的皮肤，他不会看错的。  
所有他不愿去、下意识忽略的事件和细节此刻不可控制地在他脑海里慢慢拼合完整，他终于被迫知道了加布里尔·莱耶斯的秘密。  
没有太多时间来让他做出选择。距离他和莱耶斯分头行动已经过去了半个小时，莱耶斯应该快要回到原地找他，他肯定很快就会发现自己在这里。莱耶斯不想让自己知道他的秘密，那么他就选择不知道。莫里森拿出了两个生物立场中更沉的那个——托比昂的特制熔岩炸弹，可以熔化一切已知金属。他本来是打算用它悄无声息地解决黑爪造船厂传说中的智械中枢的，但是现在用它来熔穿一艘船也未尝不可。莫里森把伪装的生物立场放在盛有莱耶斯皮肤的那个罐子上，这是他第一个想要销毁的有关莱耶斯的证据，莫里森启动炸弹，改为远程控制，然后原路返回到甲板上等待莱耶斯。  
在莱耶斯的记忆里，他从来没这么频繁的使用暗影步。不过把自己折腾到几乎不能变形的成果是他已经大致探明了整个船体的结构。怪不得把原油都送走之后排水量的变化并不算大，原来这艘船可以储油的部分并不多。正如他和莫里森所猜测的一样，这里果然有一个小型的智械中枢，虽然产出量不大，但型号倒是特别的全，这也解释了为何这里没有一个人类而黑爪竟放心地把她放逐到海洋中心并且频繁地派船只来接近她——只要诺亚号不沉没，她有足够的能力来自保。  
他回到甲板上时莫里森的脸色很难看，他担心莫里森是不是已经吃光了黄色药瓶里的不知名药物，毕竟最后一次看见那个药瓶时里面只有寥寥几颗了。他不能去问莫里森到底为什么会这样，但他知道留给他们完成任务的时间相当急迫。  
“我找到了，主服务器在倒数第三层，那边有至少两组战斗型智械轮番把守。这里确实有智械中枢，好在那个位置距离机房比较远，顺利的话我们可以撑到数据传输完毕。”莱耶斯说。  
“嗯……”莫里森的回答有些心不在焉，“刚刚我试着用手机联系温斯顿但是没成功，我得用卫星信号发射器告诉他这边的情况，让他做好任务失败的应对准备。”  
“直接向卫星发射信号？他会收到吗？”  
“应该没问题，”莫里森接过莱耶斯从黑雾里还原出的机器，用手机给要发射的信息编码，“他追踪了航线，肯定早已经锁定了机器配对的卫星。”  
“等你发完我们就过去，”莱耶斯警戒四周，“一会把机器给我保管，万一被火力击中就功亏一篑了。”  
得益于莱耶斯的侦查，他们在去往机房的路上迎击了最小数目的敌人。黑爪的主服务器比他们想象中的更为庞大，莫里森有些担心在数据传输完成前他们是否有足够的精力和弹药对付可能前来的智械，除了手枪里的子弹外，他的脉冲步枪只剩一半能量，熔岩弹也被他放在了实验室。  
信号发射器花了十几分钟才扫描完数据库，焦虑和沉默不是打发时间的好对策，在传输开始时，莱耶斯说他要去机房外防守。莫里森只好独自一人盯着传输进度条一点一点的前进，半个小时过去进程终于过半，莫里森启动熔岩炸弹。可是刚按下启动后莱耶斯神色忧虑的走进来，差点让莫里森以为他知道了他的动作。  
“传输了多少了？”莱耶斯问。  
“超过一半了。有敌人过来了？”  
“很多。可能中枢已经察觉到了，开启了应对措施。”  
莫里森检查了战术目镜的充能状态，幸运的话他们还是可以撑过这半个小时的。“你能不能在不耗费子弹的情况下拖延一下这些苍蝇，攒够20个我来把它们一次性解决。”  
这显然有点强人所难，莱耶斯后悔他们没有带些更加劲爆的东西，他虽然对莫里森说那不可能做到，但事实上他此刻正在那些智械中传来传去，仿佛在躲一群巨大的蟑螂。不算他用隔壁的舱门拍报废的，攒够20个还是用了一点时间的，他告诉莫里森数量够了，自己则躲在一旁观赏莫里森的斩杀秀。一枪一个，莱耶斯想不到除了他的前同事之外还有莫里森也学会了这些花哨。  
在一次性团灭之后智械中枢似乎忘记了继续往他们这里派出部队，传输的进度条就在这个间隙令人欣慰地快速前进着。等下一波智械来袭时传输已接近尾声，莱耶斯没有再吝啬子弹，他觉得他们已经成功完成了任务。  
然而事情有点不对劲。被他打中的智械爆发了前所未有的能量，简直像是一颗手榴弹。他勉强躲过爆炸，不敢再贸然开枪，智械也不再进攻，而是一个接一个地围在了存放服务器的机房周围——在一艘需要严格防火的船上进行定向爆破，看来它们宁可牺牲数据库也要阻止入侵。  
“莫里森，还有多少！”莱耶斯的声音听起来十分焦虑，“这群智械要自爆了！”  
他的焦虑也不起作用，莫里森没有回答更没有从机房里走出来，他知道他一定是准备死撑到最后一秒。他只好继续用刚刚的舱门当做盾牌，阻挡被他打中的智械自爆后的弹片。他不敢想如果眼下他的行动被船上监视摄像头拍下并在日后流传出去，他的前同事们该用什么分贝的笑声嘲讽他此刻的视死如归。  
“莱耶斯，掩护我！数据传送完毕了。”  
听见莫里森的回答莱耶斯并不感到有丝毫放松，他举着千疮百孔的舱门掩护莫里森跨出机房在走廊狂奔，半途又被莫里森拉住。  
“我在一间房间里布置了熔岩炸弹，估计这时候船身已经漏了，我们得马上弃船……”  
“你疯了吗？先不说这么大一艘船沉到海里会造成多严重的生态灾难，黑爪用这艘船到底干了什么我们才刚刚弄清楚一点！”  
“我只想把黑爪彻底摧毁，”莫里森解释道，“而船迟早会沉的。”  
莱耶斯不想和他再作争论，他很快扔下即将破裂的临时盾牌，引导莫里森和他一起到最下面去。他之前看到了船底有一艘小型潜艇，这足以让他们两个顺利逃脱，不必再花心思破坏什么制空系统了。  
潜艇已经触手可及了，莱耶斯在控制面板上启动程序，希望没有人更新黑影制作的控制权限系统。  
“请说出语音启动指令。”面板发出了声音。  
“死神。”  
“识别错误，请说出语音启动指令。”面板上显示出一排显眼的红字，告诉莱耶斯他只剩一次输入的机会，旁边又不知从哪冒出来两个火力准备的智械，仿佛他一答错就会就地终结他。  
他和莫里森对视了一下，后者似乎已然明白了他的意思。但莱耶斯知道他没有明白，他想让莫里森离远一点这样就不必听见黑影给他取的令人尴尬的外号了。当他说出口的那一刻莫里森用最后的几发子弹打中了智械，而潜艇却顺利地开启舱门，欢迎他们的进入。  
“抱歉，我没想到你会说对。”莫里森一边说一边朝潜艇走。  
莱耶斯本来想告诉他他根本没明白自己想要的意思。然而倒下的两个智械却突然发出危险的火花，莱耶斯顾不得思考，把莫里森扑倒在地上。——就连这里的智械也会自爆了。在爆炸导致的短暂耳鸣中莱耶斯对自己感到很失望。自从莫伊拉在实验室中突然失踪后，他就变得比改造后任何时候都要惜命，毕竟能延续他生命的人已经不在，而那个人的失踪也正证明了自己身体的形态不是绝对稳定的。他以为自己已经熟练掌握了遇到危险就马上雾化避开的技巧，然而在莫里森面前那些铭记于心的本能不堪一击。  
他并不觉得十分疼痛，但他也过了一会才被莫里森扶着站起来。爆炸的中心距离他们还是有一点距离，在自己的掩护下莫里森仅受到了轻微的波及。开动潜艇之前他们没有说话，直到驶离诺亚号并启动自动行驶。  
“你的身体要怎样才能恢复？”莫里森甚至不敢看他。  
“和正常人差不多，需要时间和能量。”他回答道。  
之后一点温暖的黄光点亮了狭小的空间和昏暗的海水，莫里森在潜艇里放了一个生物立场，莱耶斯感觉到自己身上的伤口在一点一点的闭合。但奇怪的是这感觉和几年前他被莫里森在腿上穿了一个洞、跪在地上时却完全不一样。

 

在政府宣布守望先锋解散、又把一切守望先锋的活动定义为非法之后的第十年，这个组织再次回到了人们的视线中来。  
“你确定你的演讲稿没问题吗，温斯顿？从一百年前的漫画书里汲取灵感我一直觉得不太靠谱。”莉娜·奥克斯顿坐在桌子上盯着他看，略带焦躁地用手指敲打平板电脑的背面。  
房间内的电视屏幕还在轮播着本周的最大新闻：一个匿名的民间组织放出了有力证据，证实了联合国数名高级官员与臭名昭著的恐怖组织“黑爪”有所勾结，并组织策划了一系列针对前维和组织守望先锋的事件，最终导致守望先锋瓦解。联合国发言人表示正在对此进行进一步调查，而据美国国防部长表示联合国内部很有可能面临一次权力大洗牌。挖掘并放出证据的民间组织成员大多为匿名，根据多家媒体报道，其组织者疑似为前守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森。该组织者表示将在一周内面对公众发表声明……  
“别太紧张了，莉娜，随意一点没什么不好，向军人一样百分百的效忠国家的时代已经过去，况且当我们那样做时，一切也没有得到我们期待的那种结果，”坐在角落里的莫里森站起来帮温斯顿调整麦克风，“不会有什么比我们已经经历过的更糟了。”  
“好吧，如果你做了决定的话，”莉娜无奈地说，“你真的希望由温斯顿代替你在这里看你发言吗？你内心里的想法总是那么坚定，我真希望我也能和你一样。——莱耶斯到底来不来？”  
“他失业了，背叛黑爪的事情已经在佣兵界传开，估计他要等这段风头过去。就算是他也得花点时间重新伪造个身份才能大张旗鼓的出来活动。温斯顿，该你上场了。”  
计时器响起，温斯顿的脸出现在全球大大小小的屏幕上，他照例先推了一下眼镜：“向全世界问好，我是温斯顿。如你们所见，我不是一名人类，更不是智械。你们中的大部分人可能没听过我的名字，但一定知道我曾经的组织——守望先锋，后者在近些年里已经被认定为非法活动，但我认为应该告诉你们真相。联合国并不是我们想象的样子，它已经被黑爪渗透了。至少有四名联合国高级官员被证实为黑爪特工，未挖掘出的也许还有更多。他们同样渗透了守望先锋后期的一系列计划和活动，并最终导致守望先锋的解散。据我们的调查，黑爪涉及到多个国家和组织之内，妄图得到绝对的权力，我们必须阻止他们的计划得逞……”  
“……正义偶尔迟到但绝不会缺席。在此我代表前守望先锋的全体成员要求联合国解除对守望先锋及其必要活动的限制，如果遭到拒绝也没关系，即使只有一个人，我也会为了正义奋战到底。”  
加布里尔·莱耶斯关掉电视，终于抑制不住想要打电话的冲动，点开了莫里森的通话界面，过一会才接通，从背景声里他听到温斯顿的演讲还在继续。  
“我不敢相信你还真的让温斯顿去做了演讲。你确定让一只猩猩说这些不着边际的话能说动联合国吗？我真应该去现场阻止你才对。”  
“温斯顿是最合适的人选。”莫里森话音刚落温斯顿的演讲也结束了，他看到莉娜和其他人在为他鼓掌，与温斯顿目光交汇时他对他竖起拇指，用口型告诉他是莱耶斯。“他比我们任何一个人都更有智慧，更有正义感，然而他却既不是人类也不是智械。猩猩的身份正好赋予了他别人所不具备的绝对公正，作为守望先锋重启后的领导人是最具有说服力的。”  
“好吧，”莱耶斯知道莫里森认定了的事情说再多也无济于事，“接下来你准备怎么办？”  
“等待处理结果，你呢，接下来准备干什么？”  
“暂时休假，”莱耶斯在电话里轻笑，“别忘了这次工作的报酬我还没有要，你还有债要还。”

 

\---end---


End file.
